Erste Mission von Naboo (21 VSY)
|Nächste= |Konflikt=Klonkriege |Datum=21 VSYThe Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1 |Ort=Naboo |Ergebnis=*Sicherstellung des Blauschattenvirus *Rettung der infizierten Personen *Gefangennahme von Nuvo Vindi |Kontrahent1=*Galaktische Republik *Sicherheitskräfte der Naboo |Kontrahent2=Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme |Kommandeure1=*Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Rex *Padmé Amidala *Jar Jar Binks |Kommandeure2=Nuvo Vindi |Truppen1=*Klonkrieger **Calm Tree **Snow Wolvers **Wildfire **Sprengtrupp **Naboo-Sicherheitskräfte *TFAT/i-Kanonenboote |Truppen2=*B1-Kampfdroiden *B2-Superkampfdroiden *Droidekas *1 Dienerdroide **LEP-86C8The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer *1 ''Sheathipede''-Transportshuttle |Verluste1=Klonkrieger |Verluste2=sämtliche Droiden }} Mit der Mission von Naboo wollten Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Ahsoka Tano die gefangene Senatorin Padmé Amidala und ihren Stellvertreter Jar Jar Binks aus dem Labor des Wissenschaftlers Nuvo Vindi in den Östlichen Sümpfen auf Naboo zu befreien. Nachdem Anakin und Obi-Wan mit einigen Klonsoldaten durch ein mit einem Thermaldetonator ausgeführten Ablenkungsmanöver Ahsokas das Labor infiltriert hatten, befreite Anakin Padmé und Jar Jar, während Obi-Wan den Sprengtrupp in den Lagerraum der Blauschattenvirus-Bomben führte. Tatsächlich konnte Anakin den Wissenschaftler auf der Oberfläche Naboos festnehmen, doch aktivierte ein Droide Vindis eine Bombe des Virus und infizierte so Ahsoka, Padmé und die Klone. Während Anakin und Obi-Wan, die sich zur Zeit der Detonation an der Oberfläche befunden hatten, nach Iego reisten, um das Gegenmittel zu finden, verteidigten die eingesperrten Republikaner das Labor, damit kein Droide an die Oberfläche kommen und sich das Virus so ausbreiten konnte. Dabei riss auch Padmés Schutzanzug, sie konnten aber durch die Ankunft der beiden Jedi gerettet werden. Vorgeschichte links|miniatur|Peppi Bow versucht, ihre Shaaks vom vergifteten Fluss wegzutreiben. Während der Invasion von Naboo 32 VSY errichtete die Handelsföderation ein Labor in den Östlichen Sümpfen unter den Perlotebäumen. Ziel war es, dass der Wissenschaftler Nuvo Vindi das Blauschattenvirus, das bereits viele Jahre zuvor ausgerottet worden war, wiederherstellte und die Föderation so einen Weg fand, Feinde schnell und effektiv zu töten. Tatsächlich schaffte er es, das Virus in elf Jahren sogar über die Luft übertragbar zu machen. Doch unterlief ihm ein Fehler, als ihm kurz vor der Fertigstellung der letzten Virus-Bombe auslief und einen Fluss auf Naboo verseuchte. Der Faust schickte einen Taktikdroiden auf einem Flitknot-Speederbike mit Eskorte, um die Naboo aufzuhalten. Nachdem die Sicherheitskräfte der Naboo die feindlichen Kampfdroiden gesichtet und zerstört hatten,The Valley reiste Senatorin Padmé Amidala von Naboo und ihr Stellvertreter Jar Jar Binks auf den Planeten, da sie eine erneute Invasion ihrer Heimat befürchteten. Zwar verlangte der Galaktische Senat mehr Beweise, um von einem Separatisten-Angriff auszugehen, doch reaktivierten sie den Taktikdroiden und versuchten, an seine Daten zu gelangen, was ihnen auch gelang. Durch ein Missgeschick Jar Jars wurde er zwar zerstört, sie fanden aber anhand eines seltenen Faulkäfers, der sich im Körper einer der Droiden befunden hatte, heraus, dass das Labor unter den Perlotebäumen lag. Danach kontaktierten sie Mace Windu und Yoda, die ihnen die Unterstützung von Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker zusicherten. Danach machte sich Padmé mit Jar Jar auf, um nach dem Labor zu suchen. Zuvor fanden sie jedoch heraus, dass das Virus bereits seine Opfer gefordert hatte: Die Shaak-Herde der Hirtin Peppi Bow. Sie wurden zwar zunächst von ihr angegriffen, Padmé zog aber einen Blaster und klärte so die Situation. Danach ließ sie einige Soldaten schicken, die sie nach Theed zurückbrachten, während sie mit Jar Jar weiter nach dem Labor suchte. Missionsverlauf Gefangennahme der Senatorin links|miniatur|Ahsoka startet ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Als Padmé und Jar Jar kurz darauf mit ihrem Naboo-Aufklärungsschiff unter den Perlotebäumen angekommen waren, suchten ssie die Gegend ab. Zunächst fanden sie nichts, bis Jar Jar stolperte und so etwas Sand wegwischte, unter der sich eine Tür befand. Padmé konnte noch die Koordinaten an Captain Typho senden, bevor sie von B1-Kampfdroiden gefangen genommen wurden. Im Labor stellte sich Doktor Vindi vor und präsentierte ihnen seine Arbeit, indem er eine Ampulle des Blauschattenvirus mit seiner Maschine gasförmig und so auch über die Luft übertragbar machte. Danach steckte er sie in eine Bobe und übergab sie einem Dienerdroiden, der sie wegbrachte. Auch die beiden Gefangenen wurden von B2-Superkampfdroiden weggebracht. Währenddessen landete ein Kanonenboot der Republik in Theed. Die Passagiere, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano, wurden sofort von Captain Typho begrüßt. Er stellte ihnen Peppi Bow vor, die sich kurz darauf mit Ahsoka auf den Weg machte, um die Senatorin zu finden. Die anderen wurden in die Kommandozentrale geführt, wo ihnen Typho mitteilte, dass sie mithilfe einer Robolobotomie herausgefunden hatten, dass Nuvo Vindi das abor betreute. Deshalb planten sie einen Angriff, da sie aufgrund Padmés Informationen hatten herausfinden können, wie das Labor aufgebaut war. In den Östlichen Sümpfen kamen derweil Ahsoka und Peppi mit einem Shaak an und sahen das Schiff der Vermissten, nicht aber sie selbst. Sie entdeckten einige Spuren, wurden aber abgelenkt, als Peppi auf einem Periskop stehend nach oben fuhr. Ahsoka bewegte sich mit ihm und sprang mit Peppi Bow hinter die Wurzel eines nahegelegenen Baumes, bevor sie herunterfiel. Das Periskop ortete zwar das Shaak, bemerkte jedoch nicht die beiden Reiter. In Theed machten sich Anakin und Obi-Wan Sorgen um die beiden, da sie schon lange zurück sein sollten. Ahsoka kontaktierte sie jedoch und berichtete ihnen, dass sie das Labor entdeckt hätte. Obi-Wan befahl ihr, eine Bunkerbombe am südlichen Ende der Anlage detonieren zu lassebn, damit er und die anderen auf der anderen Seite unbemerkt das Labor betreten konnten. Kurz darauf wurden Obi-Wan und Anakin von Kanonenbooten abgeholt. Nachdem die Sensoren ein weiteres Mal die Gegend abgesucht hatten, führte Ahsoka mit der Macht einen Thermaldetonator an den Periskopen vorbei und ließ sie detonieren. Dabei musste sie jedoch ein weiteres Mal den Abtastern ausweichen. Vindi, der die Detonation ebenfalls gespürt hatte, schickte alle Droiden zu Luke Eins. So war der Weg frei für Anakin und Obi-Wan, auf der anderen Seite einzusteigen. Eroberung des Labors rechts|miniatur|Anakin kämpft gegen die Droiden. Ahsoka wies Peppi an, auf Position zu bleiben und zu verhindern, dass einer der Feinde floh. Sie selbst rannte zu den Einstiegslöchern und griff mit den Klonen die feindlichen Droiden an. Auch Obi-Wans Kanonenboot sprengte mit einigen Thermaldetonatorn Löcher in den Boden, sodass Obi-Wan springen und die Klone sich hinabseilen konnten. Auch Anakin und seine Einheit sprang hinein, wurden aber nicht angegriffen. Indes arbeitete Ahsoka sich weiter vor, wurde aber von Droidekas bedroht. Diese zerstörte jedoch Obi-Wan, der kurz darauf durch die Decke kam. Anakin betrat gleichzeitig das Labor des Doktors, der bereits auf ihn gewartet hatte und ihn anwies, die Waffen herunterzunehmen, da sonst seine Freunde sterben würden, woraufhin er die Maschine aktivierte. Anakin tat wie geheißen und ließ seine Waffe fallen, die Klonen taten es ihm gleich, sodass sie die Kampfdroiden die Waffen abnehmen konnten. Vindi, der wusste, dass Anakin über kurz oder lang die Oberhand gewinnen konnte, verließ den Raum, schaltete aber wieder das Gerät zur Verdunstung des Virus an. Anakin befreite sich sofort, erreichte aber nicht mehr den Doktor. Er löste die Fesseln der Senatorin und Jar Jar und befahl seinen Klonen, den Doktor zu suchen. Obi-Wan und Ahsoka trennten sich, als die junge Togruta die Droiden beschäftigte, während Obi-Wan und der Sprengtrupp das Bombenlager suchten. Als sie kurz darauf dort ankamen, aktivierte Vindi die Bomben, sodass sie sich sofort an die Entschärfung machten. Obi-Wan kontaktierte Anakin und trug ihm auf, eine fehlende Bombe zu finden. Padmé meinte, dass sie einen Droiden gesehen hatte, der eine Bombe trug, sodass sie nun auch mit Ahsokas Team ausschwärmten und nach der Bombe suchten. Anakin hatte inzwischen den Doktor erreicht und griff ihn an. Nachdem er seine Droideneskorte zerstört hatte, bedrohte er ihn mit seinem Lichtschwert Der Faust warf allerdings eine Ampulle in den Gang hinter Anakin, nach der er hechtete. So konnte Vindi die Tür schließen und mit einem Aufzug in Richtung der Oberfläche fahren. Anakin, der die Tür durchschnitt, kontaktierte Obi-Wan und bat ihn um Hilfe. Währenddessen suchten Padmé und Jar Jar weiter das Labor nach der letzten Bombe ab. In einem Raum mit mehreren Pflanzen fanden sie auch den Droiden und konnten ihm die Bombe abnehmen. Indes hatte auch Anakin die Tür durchschnitten und betrat mit Obi-Wan und einigen Klonsoldaten den Hangar. Zwar wurden sie sofort von Vindi mit einem Blaster beschossen, doch sprang Obi-Wan an die höherfahrende Plattform, um ihn aufzuhalten. Seine Gefangennahme verhinderte er aber selbst, als Vindi mehrere Ampullen warf und Obi-Wan nach ihnen sprang. Doch Anakin konnte auf die Plattform gelangen und bedrohte den Doktor. Der warf zwar seinen Blaster weg, zog aber eine weitere Ampulle aus seiner Box. Bevor er sie werfen konnte, wurde er von der wartenden Peppi weggestoßen und außer Gefecht gesetzt, während Anakin die Ampulle fing. Auch die letzte Bombe konnte deaktiviert werden, sodass die Bedrohung von Naboo abgewendet wurde. Ausbreitung des Virus links|miniatur|Padmé verteidigt das Labor. Als Padmé und Captain Rex eine Viruskapsel einer Bombe nicht finden konnten, lösten sie den Alarm aus. Diese setzte jedoch kurz darauf Vindis Dienerdroide, der sich an den Patrouillen der Klone vorbeigeschlichen hatte, ein und ließ die Bombe detonieren. Da auch Ahsoka den Alarm bemerkte, rannte sie mit Rex und den anderen Klonen in den Sicherheitsraum, doch schlossen sich bereits die Schotten. Deshalb hielt Ahsoka die Tür mithilfe der Macht für die anderen Klone offen und sprang erst im letzten Moment durch den Spalt. Da sie jedoch zu spät schlossen, infizierten sie sich mit dem Blauschattenvirus. Kurz darauf kontaktierte Anakin, der mit Obi-Wan zum Abtransport des Doktors an der Oberfläche geblieben war, nach der Lage. Dabei schaltete sich auch Padmé hinzu, die sich durch einen Anzug vor dem Virus schützen konnte. Anakin befragte, nachdem er von der Infizierung gehört hatte, den Doktor selbst, der aber nur lachte und meinte, dass es kein Gegenmittel gäbe. Padmé erklärte, dass sie zu ihnen vorstoßen müsste, da sie Droiden am Ausstieg hindern mussten. Während Anakin und Obi-Wan nach Theed aufbrachen und dort Vindi übergaben, machten sich Padmé und Jar Jar auf den Weg zum Sicherheitsraum. Obi-Wan und Anakin erfuhren von Captain Typho, dass es auf dem Planeten Iego ein Gegenmittel gab und reisten dahin. Währenddessen wurde Ahsoka und Rex endgültig bestätigt, dass sie infiziert waren. Sie ließen Padmé und Jar Jar, die sich vor dem Raum trennten, um mehrere Kampfdroiden zu zerstören und ihr Entkommen zu verhindern, herein und taten sich zusammen, um ihre Feinde zu besiegen. Zunächst griffen sie einige Droidekas an, die Ahsoka jedoch im Nahkampf angriff und ihr Lichtschwert unter ihrem Schild aktivivierte. Bei dem Schusswechsel riss allerdings auch der Luftschlauch von Padmés Anzug. Kurz darauf kontaktierten sie Anakin, der sofort einen Rettungsversuch einleiten wollte, wovon ihn Obi-Wan aber abhielt. Nachdem sie in weiteren Gefechten die Droiden an der Flucht gehindert hatten, wurden sie von Anakin und Obi-Wan gerettet. Folgen Durch die Evakuierung des Labors konnten alle festsitzenden Republikaner gerettet werden. Anakin erkundigte sich zuerst nach Padmé, dann berichtete ihm ein Medi-Droide, dass auch Ahsoka überlebt hat. Danach wurden sie zu einer medizinischen Untersuchung gebracht, wo ihnen die Reeksa-Wurzel, das Gegenmittel das Blauschattenvirus, verabreicht wurde. Obi-Wan berichtete Jar Jar, der als einziger nicht infiziert worden war, dass sich Rex bereit erklärt hatte, ihn im Umgang mit dem Blaster zu trainieren. Hinter den Kulissen *Das Scharmützel von Naboo wurde zunächst in Das Virus und in der nachfolgenden Episode Das Geheimnis der Monde behandelt. Der Webcomic zu Das Virus zeigt zwar nicht direkt die Mission, führt aber in die Ereignisse auf Naboo ein. Neben den Episodenführern veröffenlichte StarWars.com noch einen Zusatzbeitrag zu dem entfesselten Virus. In diesem geben die Regisseure der beiden Episoden, Giancarlo Volpe und Jesse Yeh, Kommentare über den Hintergrund der Folgen. *In The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars wird erwähnt, dass gerade Naboo für den Kampf ausgewählt wurde, da es in der Prequel-Trilogie als Planet des Friedens gilt und die Macher es kaum erwarten konnten, selbst eine Form dieser Welt zu kreieren. *Im Originalskript sollte zum Anfang ein Gungan-Dorf von einer Plage befallen werden. Außerdem sollte der Taktikdroide ein medizinischer Droide sein, weshalb C-3PO ihn auch auffordert, von seinen „medizinischen Heldentaten“ zu berichten. *In Das Virus nicht erwähnt, im Episodenführer aber bestätigt, ist die Tatsache, dass Nuvo Vindis Labor während der Invasion von Naboo errichtet wurde. *Zunächst sollte der Dienerdroide, nachdem er die Bombe von Vindi erhalten hat, nicht mehr wiederkehren, sondern sein Auftritt einfach gestrichen werden, was dann aber doch noch geändert wurde. Quellen * * *''The Clone Wars'' – The Valley *''The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege en:Raid on Nuvo Vindi's laboratory es:Escaramuza en el laboratorio de Nuvo Vindi fi:Hyökkäys Nuvo Vindin laboratorioon Kategorie:Legends